This invention relates generally to electrical resistors and more specifically to miniaturized high power resistors. Currently there are no known resistors available that are simultaneously rated for high voltage, high power and high value, adaptable to be used in miniaturized electronic circuitry. Past practice has been to construct the desired resistor with a plurality of smaller components. Because of the large number of components that are required to be series-paralleled to achieve the desired voltage and power ratings, temperature stability and precise resistance value are difficult, if not impossible to attain.
Custom produced resistor assemblies can be fabricated on an individual basis however, they are expensive and limited to relatively low power in the order of 5KV and 10 watts. Even custom fabricated assemblies that surpass this voltage suffer a a power derating and beyond this power demonstrate a voltage derating.
As a result, there has long been a need for a high power resistor that is temperature stable, non-inductive and small in size and volume.